1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an imaging device that is configured to continuously capture still images (hereinafter, referred to as “continuous shooting”).
2. Background Information
There are known to be imaging devices that can perform continuous shooting, such as digital cameras. Continuous shooting is an operation in which an imaging device performs an imaging operation a plurality of times consecutively in response to a single user operation, thus obtaining image information for a plurality of still images. The image information for each of the still images obtained in one continuous shooting is recorded as a single file. Continuous shooting allows the user to enjoy viewing changes between captured still images, select a preferred one of the still images, and so on.
There are known to be imaging devices that can manage a series of image information obtained by continuous shooting in a grouped manner (e.g., see JP 2001-333361A). In the conventional imaging device disclosed in JP 2001-333361A, the same shooting time is assigned to a plurality of images that are obtained by continuous shooting or the like and are related to each other, thus enabling the images to be managed as an image group.
However, conventional imaging devices such as this uniformly group together a series of image information obtained in one continuous shooting. For this reason, there are cases where images cannot be grouped together in line with the user's intention.